Once in the Past, Now in the Future
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: rated M just in case. Lots of blood. Lots of sadness. Lots of depression. Character death. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! its a good story. There's a new Naraku incarnation and Kagome can't seem to understand why she cant sense his jewel shard location
1. Chapter 1

Once in the Past, Now in the Future

**Rosy: this was my idea! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Angie: its genius! While she tells me ideas, I'll be typing because she doesn't like typing.**

**Rosy: that's why I never update I'm always too lazy and then I skip parts and details in my stories and they aren't all that good.**

**Angie: no it's not that they aren't good you just LEAVE OUT THE YUMMY DETAILS! .**

**Rosy: yes well they aren't good to me. Hopefully this one will be better because you're typing and I'm explaining.**

**Angie: yeah. ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Rosy: we don't own anything.**

Day 0

I was shocked to say the least. How was I supposed to know that InuYasha was going to confess his undying love for me? Well it wasn't exactly like that. He more like demanded to know if I felt the same, but when I said I did, I could see the relief and happiness flash through his eyes, than they had that soft look that he always gave me. Somehow I knew that he was in love with me and I him. Now I can't help but feel this tingling coursing through my veins. He chose me over Kikiyo! Talk about best day ever!

But…

We've heard news of Naraku in the South. We were acting mostly normal. Mostly. He had his arm around my waist, possessively. Like he was stating his claim. I kept noticing the looks we were getting from Sango and Miroku. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and realized I was blushing like mad.

We walked for hours, finally reaching our destination. The sun was setting, casting an orange and pink hue across the horizon. I could sense jewel shards in the distance, feeling them closer than a couple miles back. We headed for that direction after I warned them. After about five minutes, we were confronted by his incarnations. It was one we have never seen before.

His face was like a china doll. Pale with rosy pink cheeks and full lips. His eyes were large and silver with messy black hair. He wore a satin zip up Chinese fighting kimono with a black and white rimmed scarf. The zipper was down to his navel, showing off a pale muscular stomach, but he was thin and didn't look strong. Then again, things are never what they seem. For all I know, he could be as strong as Sesshomaru.

_My name is Doku. It is a pleasure to be able to face against you all. _

InuYasha looked around, obviously confused about how the boy was speaking without moving his lips. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks to the head. He was telepathic.

_Yes that's right. I'm telepathic. You're not as stupid as you look._

My eyes narrowed, glaring into the boy's silver eyes. I drew my bow and an arrow from my quiver. He didn't look panicked. In fact, he looked immensely amused by the fact that I wanted to hurt him in the worst possible way.

_Oh really? And how do you plan to do that?_

I readied myself, drawing back the string and gathering my energy to shoot him with the worst of my Miko powers.

"Like this!" I shouted, letting go of the string and sending the arrow flying towards him with a blue light surrounding the arrow like it was ripping through water, but the blue light stayed with the arrowed until it hit the intended target then exploding like a bomb. The dust rose as I dropped my bow to the side and glared into the dust. As soon as the dust cleared, I saw the large crater where the boy just stood. I could still feel his jewel shard, but it wasn't helping me find his location. It wasn't like he disappeared, even though he had, but he was still here somewhere. I just didn't know where.

"I can't find him…" I said, panicking. I was usually able to find him.

"What?" Sango asked, shock crossing her face.

"How is that possible?" Miroku asked, feeling a tad upset that this boy was able to cause problems for their team. Shippo and Kirara had stayed behind because I had been afraid of them getting hurt, so they had stayed at a nearby village.

_I'm using my telepathy to block yours. It's really quite easy. I just have to put up a mental way for me._

InuYasha growled, doing the thing I wanted so desperately to do right now. I didn't try so I wouldn't sound ridiculous.

_Hahaha I dare you to try! That would be rather funny!_

From the left, I saw InuYasha's ear twitch. Even I could hear the rustling in the tree tops. InuYasha jumped towards the tree and just as he did, Doku jumped at me, going so fast I didn't see him. I saw a flash of gold and then a sharp pain in the left side of my abdomen. Crying out in pain, I fell to the ground bleeding out my side. I clutched at the wound, watching helplessly as it stained my white sailor suit red. The life liquid was warm, sticky, and thick, like molasses only it was a red wine color, but deeper somehow. The pain was overwhelming, like when I first came to this era and got bit by Mistress Centipede. Only this was deeper and cleaner, but obviously not to kill. Doku had absolutely no intention of killing me. I sat up, watching Sango and Miroku rush towards, shouting my name like I was dying, when I realized I could very well bleed to death. I looked up to see InuYasha's face change from his normal golden eyed roughness to a malicious monster, craving blood from my attacker. His face changed dramatically, growing dark with anger. The jagged purple marks slashed across his cheeks, the two looking like a curse growing into his skin. His usually sarcastic honey eyes faded to a red that reminded me of Naraku's own orbs. The white bled out and his pupils elongated into blue slits. It terrified me. His fangs grew, poking out of his mouth like that of a hungry vampire. His normally sharp, short nails stretched into the claws of a beast.

InuYasha growled, louder than he ever had before, sounding like it was coming from the pit of his stomach rather than his throat. I gasped, out of pain and out of shock. I hadn't seen him like this since Sesshomaru and that had been quite awhile ago.

Faster than I have ever seen him run, he attacked Doku. With the speed of light, Doku's cheek was slashed open and blood poured down the pale flesh of his neck and chest. You couldn't see the blood much on the black of his outfit, but the white rim of his scarf was dyed red. He just turned his head back towards InuYasha and smiled, his silver eyes flashing his entertainment. Doku jumped back just as InuYasha swiped at him again and kept swiping at him, but he was missing. They were the same speed now, only one was getting angrier and the other was laughing at how much fun he was having.

Sango pulled my shirt up to my rib cage and grabbed the first aid kit I had in my large backpack. She had Miroku put pressure on the wound while she looked for the bandages. I screamed out my pain, emotional and physical. Emotional because InuYasha needed me right now and I was bleeding too badly to go stop him. Physical because the stab wound was throbbing and was pushing out more blood. As Sango bandaged me up, I was yelling for InuYasha, hoping he would hear me through his psychotic rage.

I bolted toward him as soon as I was finished, running in between him and Doku, wrapping her arms around InuYasha's red clad waist. I don't remember when I started crying, but I was begging for him to come back to me. A hand rested on my head and started to stroke my hair gently. I looked up and saw that same soft look InuYasha had given me earlier. I smiled through my tears and leaning up to kiss him. Then I saw Doku smiling wickedly at me, like he had just won a game. I stared at him and then he looked down at my wound, pulling out the gold knife he had stabbed me with.

I started to shake, the trees around me started spinning and I don't remember how my eyes closed, but they did. Now lying in the endless darkness that wasn't usually my mind. What was happening? Then a voice came out of the darkness.

_You are getting sick, Kagome. Rest. You'll be better soon…_

I was getting sick? How long will I be sick?

_Four days… By the end of the fourth day, the sickness will pass._

Where have I heard this voice? It was strangely familiar and yet so comforting. Like the sound of soothing music when you're tired or the way medicine helped with a headache. He never said anything after that. All I had was that memory of him saying four days.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the Past, Now in the Future

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

When I awoke, I realized I couldn't breathe properly through my nose. My sinuses were clogged. I took a deep breath in through my mouth and tried to sit up. The room was spinning still and there was a pounding in my head that made me want to take a pain reliever. I reached into my bag and grabbed the only bottle of aspirin. As I tried to open the bottle, I fumbled and dropped it. The white pills scattered along the moving wood floor. I reached clumsily for four of the closet pills and dry swallowed them. It burnt when they went down. Next to me, InuYasha stirred. I looked over and reached out to gently run my hand down his face. His skin was soft, his face twitching slightly when my fingers touched his skin. Golden eyes were opened and stared at me. I smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him.

He leaned forward as well and our lips meet in a sweet, soft kiss. His lips were soft, just like before, despite the fact that he didn't use chap stick. He pulled away first, looking worried more so then before.

"You feel warm." It was a statement. I tilted my head to the side slightly, the throbbing in my head gone and the room had stopped its motion. Snuggling into his arms, I closed my eyes again and told him everything was okay. I could tell he didn't believe me. He didn't say anything though. His hands rested on my stomach. After a couple more minutes of resting, and a few more to pick up the fallen pills, we went outside to see what Sango and Miroku were doing. Shippo ran up to me, running up high to clutch my shirt.

"Oh Kagome! I thought you were dead!" Shippo cried, snuggling into my shirt. I laughed and patted his head. He dropped down and followed us to where the demon slayer and monk were. They were fighting. Training more like it, but it seemed like Sango was trying to make up for every time Miroku had groped her bottom. She seemed to be really hurting the perverted monk. As soon as I caught Sango's eye, she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I giggled and hugged her back. She must have been worried. After they made sure I was okay, we started off toward the west. Toward Sesshomaru's castle. If we wanted to defeat Naraku, then we would need help.

Walking was beginning to become difficult of me. My whole body felt hot and stifling, like I was burning in my own skin. I tried to ignore it, and focus of the beautiful scenery around me. The grass and foliage were different shades of lush greens with a river running next to us. But focusing on the beauty of nature, I couldn't help but think about how hot I was in my own skin. From my the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Souta running through the trees, but, when I turned to look at him he was gone. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, but he still wasn't there. I could faintly hear InuYasha trying to catch my attention, but I ignore him, looking completely confused to my friends. I turned back to my group and reassured them I was fine. We continued to Sesshomaru's castle.

It took forever to get there and for me, I had to use my bike to keep me steady and make everything look fine. I knew that I was just catching a small cold and I could take care of it later. Miroku knocked on the large wooden door and Sesshomaru opened the door. I could see the surprise in his eyes to see his younger half brother here with his friends.

"We need help..." Sango said, her voice sounding tougher then I thought it was.

"Why should I help you?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring at each of us, skipping Shippo and Kirara like they weren't there.I could feel my irritation rise.

"Do you want to destroy Naraku, right?" I snapped, my eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Everyone's voice was grating on my nerves more then they should. My friends looked at me with surprise. Sesshomaru smirked, but said nothing.

"Then help us, dammit!" With that, I strode away, looking for an inn. I felt incredibly tired and it wasn't even evening yet. When I found one, my friends had caught up with me and were helping me look for a nice inn. Miroku wanted to use his normal excuse, but I just handed the old inn keeper some money and went inside my room. I laid down on the sleeping mat and stared at the wooden ceiling. I could hear the rest of them come into the room and talk about random things. Well... if Naraku is a random topic then I'm going mad. It popped up randomly though. Shippo, of all people, mentioned it. He kept saying I got stabbed.

"I didn't get stabbed." Everyone was quiet.

"What?" I asked, sitting up and looking over their faces.

"You did get stabbed, Kagome. In the side." I shook my head defiantly. I pulled up my shirt and searched for some kind of mark. What I found were bandages. I pulled them away to find silky skin without a mark on it other then the large bite scar from Mistress Centipede. They looked a little disgusted.

"Kagome... don't you see the stitches?" I was seriously confused. There wasn't any stitches on my body.

"What stitches?" I demanded, not liking how confused I felt. Sango stood and pushed our foreheads together. Her brown eyes widened and she gasped, pulling away quickly to cover her mouth with her hand.

"You're burning up! You have a very high fever!" Sango gasped. InuYasha stood up with lightning speed.

"What?" He demanded and did the same thing Sango did.

"You are! Dammit! How did this happen?" InuYasha shouted. After that, I was forced to eat soup and rest until my fever dropped. Which it did. Dramatically. Just then I saw a spider crawling up on the blanket. It was HUGE! I screamed at the top of my lungs and grabbed Sango's sandle to smash it. It was smashed into the blanket, which I was now far away from.

"Is it dead?" They were all looking at me like I was crazy.

"Is what dead?" Miroku asked, curious.

"The spider! Don't you see it? It was on my blanket and I smashed it with the shoe!" Everyone threw glances at the blanket then at each other until they were staring back at me.

"There's nothing there." I stood up straight from my hunch position from behind InuYasha.

"Really?" They nodded and when I looked again, I saw nothing on my blanket. I got back under it and groaned in despair. I felt large hands slip around me and pull me close. InuYasha was fast asleep behind me. I smiled and kissed his nose, which twitched and fell asleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once in the Past, Now in the Future**

Day 2

Third Person Point of View

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, a pressure behind them that made her feel like her eyes were going to pop out of her skull. As she struggled to push her body into a sitting position, her stomach flip flopped. She let out a groan causing InuYasha to stir behind her. When he noticed she was up, he quickly was at her side, helping her. He gently held her up while rubbing his hand in soothing circles on the small of her back.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" he asked, concern clear in his voice, even though he tried desperately to cover it. She gave a strained smile and nodded.

"I'm fine." It was then that Miroku and Sango walked into the hut. Sango had a bowl of broth while Miroku was carrying a bucket of water. Sango smiled gently at Kagome and sat next to her, holding the bowl of broth to the sickly high schooler. Kagome weakly grabbed it and raised it shakily to her lips, sipping gently. Miroku placed the bucket down next to Kagome, Shippo jump/running towards her with flowers and some rags. The fox demon placed the rags by the bucket and laid the flowers by Kagome's feet. She smiled at him, tiredly. Miroku dipped a rag into the water and gently held it to Kagome's forehead. She sat the half drunken bowl of soup to the side and leaned against InuYasha, whose face flushed slightly.

Her eyes fluttered shut, falling asleep. The group looked at each other worried.

"What do you think we should do? That broth was the stuff you asked us to get, InuYasha. She only sipped a little. She didn't even notice the taste or smell." InuYasha looked down at the girl leaning against him.

"Last time I gave it to her, she got better after resting. So, she might be okay after this."

Couple Hours Later

Kagome woke up again to find she was alone, but that wasn't the first thing she noticed. It was that she was laying down. She also felt sick. Her stomach was doing flips over and over inside her. She rolled over slowly onto her stomach to ease the nausea. To her surprise, it did nothing other than causing her to empty the contents of her stomach all over the floor in front of her.

She gasped, her stomach cramping painfully as she once again heaved more bile onto the floor. Some even getting on her and her clothes.

InuYasha threw the curtain like door away to find Kagome gasping for air, clutching her stomach. He covered his nose in an attempt to stop the smell from getting to him and went to her. He lifted her up and carried her outside. He took a deep breath and set her near the small, clear pond.

"Kagome, we have to get you out of those clothes. Don't sit me. We need to get you into something clean so we can wash that." Kagome nodded weakly. InuYasha flushed as he looked away, pulling the shirt from Kagome's body. He took his kosode off and wrapped it around Kagome, shielding her body from the world. He dipped her shirt in the water and lifted it back out to wash off her face.

Her face was ashen. The sickly pallor that he saw frightened him. His mother had that same look before she died. He lifted her up so she was standing on her knees and hugged her, tightly. Not so tightly that she would be crushed, but enough to make her feel secure.

Kagome gasped, surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you, so shut up." He buried his nose in her hair. She smelt like Kagome, but the twinge of sickness was evidently there. He wasn't sure if he could fix this with the cold broth he had.

"Promise not to leave."

"What?" she asked, trying to pull away to look at him, but he forced her head to stay in his chest.

"Promise, Kagome!" he growled. Kagome simply hugged him tighter. Although she was thoroughly confused, she didn't mind making the promise.

"I promise. I won't ever leave." InuYasha didn't do anything, just simply buried his face more into her hair. Kagome held onto his hakama, her face against his chest. She could tell she still had a fever by the way InuYasha's chest was heating up just because her face was there. She tilted her head to look up at him to tell him she was feeling dizzy again, but his lips brushed hers, effectively shutting her up.

"I don't like that you're so sick…" The half demon admitted. Kagome gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"It's just a cold." Even though she said this, she felt like it was more than a cold. InuYasha just nuzzled his face into her neck, trying to ignore the smell of illness coming off her skin. Hours passed, but it felt like seconds to Kagome. She knew she was slipping in and out of consciousness. InuYasha pulled her up slowly, picking her up bridal style and walking back to the hut. Her shirt had dried and was now clean. She gripped it loosely, holding more tightly to InuYasha. Her put her down on the place she had been resting for the past day. Kagome blinked, focusing on the large deformed human on the ceiling. She wanted to scream, but she didn't have the voice for it. Her eyes simply widened in a frightened manner as the human turned its head one hundred and eighty degrees to leer at her. She grabbed InuYasha's hand and squeezed as she held its gaze. InuYasha leaned over her.

"Kagome, what is it? Why are you shaking?" Her eyes flicked to his then back to the creature of the ceiling. It turned its head to stare at InuYasha. Its devious smile got wider, showing bloody red pointed teeth. It opened its mouth so wide that she could hear its jaw pop out of place and it hung down in a silent scream with the top lip slightly upturned. That was when it jumped at InuYasha. That's when Kagome was able to scream. She threw herself at InuYasha, forcing him to crash into the ground with her on his chest.

"Ow… Kagome! You can't be doing things like that!" He scolded, but stopped when she looked around with tears in her normally bright eyes. Now her eyes were hazy and there were light bags under them. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and she hissed in pain. He pulled back quickly, afraid to touch her now.

Kagome could no longer find the creature after that. She was so afraid in that second that she started sobbing uncontrollably. She let her head fall to InuYasha's chest as she cried.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She heard him ask, but she really couldn't answer with how hard she was sobbing.

"It… it was going to… and it's… you didn't see it…"

"You're not making any sense," InuYasha said as he stroked her hair. Kagome gasped when she felt the nausea hit her again much stronger than before. She grabbed onto her stomach and ran from the hut once again, falling to her knees as she emptied her stomach once again. It didn't get everywhere like before, but she still felt dirty. InuYasha came out of the hut and saw her hugging herself, shaking and crying. He picked her up and turned back towards the hut.

"N-no… I want to take a bath…" She said, clutching to him. InuYasha nodded and turned toward where he knew where Sango would be. When he found her, he handed Kagome over to her. Sango helped Kagome onto Kilala and they set off toward the springs nearby. InuYasha stayed close to them, and sat protectively by the springs without them seeing him.

Sango helped Kagome take off her clothes and get into the water. Sango followed her shortly afterwards and Kagome could feel her fever go down slightly.

After the bath, Kagome was put to bed early with a piece of cloth of her forehead. She fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
